


In Hate We Love

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellarke AU where they totally hate each other but then a road trip comes along and they have to kinda call a truce so they don’t mess up the trip.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Charmaine Diyoza & Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In Hate We Love

**Author's Note:**

> honestly wtf am i doing?

Where do we start? Bellamy and Clarke have been hating each other since they met and that was.. last year, at the graduation party where he found his little sister drunk off of her ass. The fact that Clarke was there just unsettled him, especially since the only thing he knew about her was that she was his sister's friend.

He especially didn't like how she had that "i'm better than you." look, the shiny blond waves, the clothes she wore, how she held herself, and her stubbornness. and the thing about her wasn't her appearance, it was how she almost liked every single thing he liked. god she was so annoying and sometimes he just wished she would go away.. 

But she always stuck around, and its summer. Clarke and Octavia haven't started their first year in college but Octavia was planning on making this summer the best one she ever had, he had absolutely no idea what she meant by that but as long as she was safe it shouldn't drive him crazy. 

But right now Bellamy is wondering how and where the hell he could get a job, his job at Walmart wasn't cutting it but he wasn't planning on getting fired, he hasn't even told Octavia yet and but she didn't even like Walmart so the minute he tells her she'll probably have a list of jobs already written down and he was kind looking forward to looking through it.

As he's sorting through files that he swore he organized he hears the doors click open, his head doesn't snap up because his immediate thought is _Octavia,_ "i thought you were supposed to going shopping.." he says, scrolling through the rest of the files.

"What,"

That makes him stop because the voice is definitely not his sister, the voice was raspy and seemed bored and unimpressed, _Clarke._ he turns around very fast and there she is, hair frizzy, pink sweater and ripped bleached jeans. he almost rolls his eyes at the sight of it,

She walks right past him and over to the fridge, gosh he hated this so much. she bought out the chocolate milk, _his_ chocolate milk, pours it into a cup and starts drinking it. she has the audacity to look at him weird while hes staring at her.

"Why are you here?" He asks with nothing but annoyance.

"I'm always here, why do you have a problem with it now?", she asks walking by him once again and heading over to the couch, she sits the chocolate milk down o the coffee table that's weirdly placed in the living room. she relaxes back onto the couch and grabs the book he was reading and it seems like she skips 100 pages ahead.

"One. I've always had a problem with it, Two, You're drinking my chocolate milk and Three you're reading my book!" He says pointing his hands to the objects for emphasis, he also goes back to put away his chocolate milk, and then he comes back into his current spot next to the files to see her reaction.

"This isn't your chocolate milk." she states with full confidence.

"And you're always- wait what?" he says, making sure he heard that right because he's pretty sure he was the first one to drink that milk, plus he's the only one who likes chocolate milk in this house.

"I bought it, you guys literally never buy chocolate milk." she says, picking up her chocolate milk and drinking it while she looked at him with those piercing blue eyes.

And he couldn't really argue with her on that...he liked chocolate milk but he never randomly bought it out of no where, but that didn't mean it was hers..only it did because octavia's been dreading chocolate milk since she found out where it came from and how it was made.

"i- well i claimed it." he states and just as he says it, Octavia walks in.

she sees Clarke before him,"Clarke? i haven't seen you in like two weeks!" She says literally dropping the groceries like a hot potato just to go over there with Clarke, he had no idea what they see in her. They hugged and Octavia finally noticed him. 

"Oh my gosh Bellamy too!" she says nearly running to hug him. Seeing his sister so happy just lit up his world."Wow i actually cannot believe my best friend and my brother are in the same room and they haven't murdered each other yet! This is awesome." She says and he swore he seen Clarke smile for like the first time in her life, she was usually so serious.

"Charmaine you forgot to get the chips!" Clarke yelled from Diyoza's living room, she was sitting on the couch, feet up and a blanket over her legs, They were planning on watching a movie today.

Charmaine was one of the best things in Clarke's life right now , and she helped her a lot. Diyoza met Clarke _when_ she was 13 and at first she didn't know what to do with the kid, she was just a councilor at the elementary school so when Clarke admitted that her mother wasn't exactly in the best shape, that's when she decided that she treat her like one of her own.

She doesn't know how it happened, she's more like her aunt than her mother but she still treats her as one..occasionally. She was there for her when Lexa went away to some new school that was like 20 states away and broke up with her, she was also there when Finn Collins thought he could have two girlfriends at the same time, so yeah. She loved diyoza.

"Clarke its on the table."She replies, from upstairs,currently getting her own blanket.

"Oh!" She yelled back in realization. Clarke was 100% sure that those chips just got here, she checked a thousand times before and the chips wasn't no where in sight.

Not too long after Diyoza came running down the steps with a blanket in her hand, demanding that they watch _Legally Blonde_.

"Hey guys, wanna go over to Diyoza's?" Jasper asked, only Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Monty and Octavia knew Diyoza, which was everyone but bellamy. What they didn't know was that Clarke knew her too.

"Hell yeah." Raven answered, her mood just got brighter because Diyoza's house is where everyone has lots of fun, considering Diyoza isn't very great at hiding her liquor 

"Who's diyoza...?" Bellamy asked, and silence took over the room.

After a while, Raven decided to speak up, "You seriously don't know who diyoza is?"

Bellamy shook his head and for once Raven actually felt bad for him because you must have the dullest life ever if you have no idea who diyoza is.

After Raven explains, Bellamy is honestly confused, "So she was your middle school councilor?"

"Mhm." Raven hums with a nod of her head. "But now she's "cool" and your starting to think that she's purposely leaving out her liquor...for you guys to drink it..?"

"I-It's complicated lets just go." She says tugging on her book bag.

Bellamy shrugged and followed the others out the door, he wanted to see what this Diyoza was really about.

What he saw instead, Clarke rolled up on the womans couch, she looked like she was in a deep sleep. There was a women there also sleep, Brown hair. Kind but not so kind face.

The thought that came into his head was Diyoza of course since this was her address. Yeah but what the hell was clarke doing here? Clearly they were confused to.

**Author's Note:**

> still don’t know wtf i’m doing


End file.
